


Prostitute Hanzo

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Prostitution, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Genji is sick. Hanzo does what it takes.





	

Hanzo staggered into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend. He hoped that Jesse wasn’t up waiting for him, since it was 4 AM and they both had classes the next morning. He also didn’t want Jesse to see him because of the blooming bruise on his cheek and his split lip. He hadn’t thought of a reason for the injuries that Jesse would accept as truth quite yet. The lights were off in the apartment, the only light coming from the lamp outside that came through the window. And, of course, there was a Jesse-sized lump on the couch.

Jesse woke up as he closed the door. Hanzo cursed quietly, mind racing. How was he injured? He fell? No. Dropped his phone on his face when he was laying down at the hospital? They would work for the bruise, but what about the lip? His mind was frantic as Jesse sat up. “Hey, darlin’. You’re real late.” Hanzo slowly turned around as Jesse flipped the table lamp on. “ _Shit_ , Hanzo.” Jesse breathed out on an exhale, standing up and crossing the room to him. “Baby, what _happened_?”

Hanzo smiled a little, split lip breaking open again, causing it to bleed once more. “I dropped my phone on my face when I was at the hospital with Genji.” Hanzo laughed softly, praying that his boyfriend would believe him. Jesse’s face told him that he didn’t. This was one of the numerous occasions that Hanzo had come home with mysterious injuries. The stories became more unbelievable as time went on, Jesse just accepting them, hoping Hanzo wasn’t doing anything dangerous.

“Hanzo…” He said softly, sighing. “Hanzo.” He started again, bringing his hands up to cup the shorter man’s face, catching the blood beading on his lower lip. He wiped it on his sleep pants, bringing his hand back up to caress his face. “Hanzo, I ain’t stupid.” Hanzo pulled away slightly. Jesse followed. “I know you are not stupid, Jesse.”

“Then why’dya keep lyin’ to me?” Hanzo took another step back, back against the wall now. Jesse took his step forward and rested his hands on Hanzo’s hips, rubbing the protruding bone. Hanzo felt trapped, there was fear in his eyes. As soon as Jesse saw that, he took two wide steps back. “Hey. Ain’t mad enough to hurt you. I would never hurt you…” His eyebrows knitted together, confusion and concern on his face.

Hanzo tried to laugh it off. “Yeah. Yeah, I know. I am not scared of you hurting me.” He straightened his jacket a little bit and continued farther into the apartment, Jesse gently grabbed his hand. “Hanzo, god, _please_. Please tell me.”

It had been months since things had been normal between them. Hanzo hadn’t let Jesse do anything besides a hand job to him, telling him he was too tired to do more. He blew Jesse whenever the other man tried to make a move. Jesse had been worried for Hanzo’s well-being since Genji was admitted to the hospital, his illness serious (and expensive). Their parents had cut them off when they started college instead of continuing the family business.

“Jesse… I… _Fuck_.” His voice broke at the last word, face falling as he broke into tears. “I’ve been…. I have sex for money.” He managed to get out, looking down and covering his mouth in shame. Jesse was shocked but recovered quickly, pulling Hanzo into a strong hug. “Oh, _baby_..” He held Hanzo close, petting his hair soothingly as Hanzo cried himself out.

Jesse led him to the couch, making him sit down as Jesse got him a water bottle. “You’ve been a prostitute, basically?” He asked, sitting next to Hanzo, who nodded. “For _Genji_. He’s dying. I can’t let my brother _die_ , Jesse. This was the only thing I could think of that made enough money to make a difference.” He sipped slowly at the water, eyes never leaving the floor. Jesse carefully tilted his face up by his chin, catching his eyes. They were full of sadness. Jesse pulled him in for a hug. “We’ll get it figured out, baby. No more whoring, I promise.”

* * *

‘No more whoring’ wasn’t as easy as Jesse made it out to be. Hanzo’s “daddy” wouldn’t let him go easily. Hanzo pulled a lot of income in, the sick ~~perverts~~ customers enjoyed fucking a young Japanese man.  With a little persuasion from Jesse’s adopted father, he relented. Gabriel had gone and beaten the living shit out of him, telling him he’ll do it again and again until he relented. A broken arm and nose later, Hanzo received a large lump sum of money with a note saying ‘I’m sorry for taking your money that you earned. Here it is and more for the inconvenience.’ Signed by no one. Hanzo knew.

He funneled all of the money towards Genji’s health and watched him grow stronger and healthier as the days passed on. He was eventually able to come home, moving in with Jesse and Hanzo. Large amounts of cash appeared in their mailbox bi-weekly, which continued to help pay for Genji’s expenses, and Jesse and Hanzo’s college tuition.

Gabe checked in more frequently, making sure everything was going smoothly regarding the arrangements he had ~~forced~~ _negotiated_ with the pimp.


End file.
